Sleepdrunken
by mac409
Summary: This is a short one-shot about a 'sleep-drunken' morning on P7X-903.


**Genre:** Romance

**Pairing:** Sam/ Jack

**AN:** This is the first Fanfic I ever translated into english and my first one-shot. Please let me know what you think about the story. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.

And special thanks goes to LSgrimm91 for her great beta job.

**Summary:** This is a short one-shot about a 'sleep-drunken' morning on P7X-903.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognisable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment only and not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.

**EDIT:**  
>I corrected some grammar and spelling mistakes. The fanfic should be better to read now.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sleep-Drunken<strong>

It was cold. Very cold.

Sam had replaced O'Neill three hours ago from his watch. For half an hour now she was lying in "bed", after Daniel had replaced her as well. 'Bed' meaning sleeping bags in a tent. Two sleeping bags Sam was currently sharing with her Colonel of course not in an inappropriate manner. They used one of the sleeping bags as a "mattress" to defend them against at least some of coldness from the frozen earth beneath them. The second one, they had opened and were sharing as a blanket.  
>Due the quiet breathing of her superior, she knew that he was still asleep. And that she didn't wake him when she crawled back under the covers. But Sam could not fall asleep again. She was freezing miserably and shivering. During her watch the coldness sank into her bones.<p>

They knew that the temperature would drop significantly over night, but not even Sam had expected such a drastic fluctuation.  
>During the days they had a comfortable twenty five degrees Celsius but at night the temperature would fell down between minus fifteen to twenty degrees. The thin atmosphere of P7X-903 was not able to maintain the heat from the day that was produced by the two suns circling the planet.<br>They were all happy to be leaving the planet tomorrow afternoon before it would get cold again. By then the twenty-four hour environmental scans and tests would finally be completed.

It probably would have been warmer if Sam and O'Neill lay closer together to conserve or ever share body heat. However, they saw no urgent need for that at the moment. It was different than it had been in the Arctic. Neither of them was close to death and they would not freeze without the body heat of the other. It was just damn cold.  
>Therefore, they were lying as far apart as they could under the shared one sleeping bag.<p>

Sam was so cold that she wasn't able to fall asleep again. Even though she tried every trick she had learned during her military training. She was glad it was now Daniel and Teal'c's turn for the watch. She was also glad that they were sleeping in the other tent and Jack- _Colonel O'Neill's_ guard had been before hers. Therefore, their tent would not be opened again before tomorrow morning.  
>Calling him 'Jack' in her thoughts was one of the reasons why they had built and wanted to maintain a minimum distance. Which is difficult while sharing a blanket.<p>

Sam slowly rolled onto her back hoping it would be warmer in this position. She didn't get far because her back made contact with a soft - but most important - warm resistance. For a moment she simply enjoyed the warmth. Until she realized what or more _who,_ this soft, warm resistance was.  
>They had indeed been as far apart from each other as possible. But due to the lack of space under one sleeping bag they had had only about seven inches of air between them.<p>

Now, even that minimal distance was gone.  
>Sam was risking to lose herself in his presence and warmth.<br>And she would if she didn't move away and that fast.

Her eyes remained close and she sighed. Sam wanted to break away before it was too late. So she slowly rolled back on her side. Just as she broke the physical contact with him, an arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her back. And Colonel O'Neill slid closer to her.

For a moment, Sam tensed up. But he seemed to be still sleep. He probably just didn't want to lose his only source of heat, she tried to assure herself.  
>Slowly Sam began to relax and ignore the fact that this was technically forbidden. But is it really so wrong to share little body heat in the cold?<p>

When Sam leaned a little closer, Jack's sleeping body seemed to realize this. He pulled her closer and his head moved towards her, so that his lips were only a few millimetres away from her neck.

She felt his firm grip around her waist, his hand almost hot on her belly and his breath burning against her neck.  
>His heat had enveloped her completely.<br>Not only from the outside but also from within; which was the dangerous part. But Sam couldn't and would not think about that now.  
>Slowly her breathing evened out. And she drifted into a peaceful and "warm" sleep.<p>

It was warm. Very warm.

Jack awoke slowly, keeping his eyes closed. Well, it was warm, but that wasn't unusual for this time of year in Colorado Springs.  
>But he was not alone.<br>Only now he noticed that his right hand was moving across a back, the back of a woman. His hand was obviously under her T-shirt. Now and then his fingers left their path and wandered over her ribs to her belly, but they didn't get far because the woman was lying half on him.

Had he been drinking too much last night and picked up a woman again?  
>Had he even been to a bar yesterday?<br>He couldn't remember, let alone concentrate. He was still too sleepy. He should really try to find another way to get Sam out of his head than the occasional excessive consumption of alcohol in a bar. Because unfortunately from time to time he would wake up with a strange woman in his bed like today. When that happened he could never remember why he had picked them up. And he always felt guilty.  
>One thing, however, puzzled him.<br>Why didn't his fingers want to stop touching her?  
>And why did it fell so damn good to touch her?<br>An unusual heat came from her body and went right into him.  
>Her head lay on his shoulder close to his. Her forehead almost touching his cheek. Jack could feel her hot breath on his neck all too well. Her smell fascinated him; so familiar, new and strange at the same time.<p>

Her breathing became more restless and she began to move slightly. These were signs of her imminent awakening. Her hand began to wander on his belly, over his side and ribs, up to his chest, where it stopped, and spread a pleasant warmth.

During its migration his heart began to beat faster.  
>Suddenly Jack felt an irresistible urge to kiss her. Though he still didn't know who she was or what had happened; that was not a concern for his drowsy brain at that moment.<br>He had no idea how this woman had managed to throw him off track so easy.  
>But one thing Jack knew for sure: he wanted to kiss her. Now!<p>

Slowly, he lowered his head.  
>His eyes didn't need to be open eyes to find her mouth. He was drawn to her almost like magnets.<br>And then it happened: his lips touched hers. It was like a flash coursing through him. The kiss was gentle and shy, but to his surprise she seemed to notice his hidden urge for more and returned the gentle pressure of his lips.  
>She was much more awake then he thought. He felt that her lips were slightly apart. He risked it and drove his tongue over and then between them.<p>

Sam felt strangely safe. Her eyes were closed as she lay on something warm and soft. But despite being soft and warm to her it was also strong.  
>A hand stroked her back under her T-shirt. Wherever the hand touched her she felt a pleasant tingling sensation.<br>A hand? A man's hand! She lay in the arms of a man, but whose and way?  
>For some reason Sam didn't care about this in that moment. It felt too good to be close to him. Her hand was now also on the move.<br>The small part of Sam's rational mind that was already awake shouted at her hand to stop touching this strange man. But the hand did not stop and became independent. He felt much too good, even through his T-shirt for her hand to stop touching him.

Was she dreaming, or was he really coming closer?  
>Sam still didn't open her eyes. The semi-conscious state she was in felt way too good. Suddenly she had her answer. His lips touched hers.<br>The kiss was gentle, almost shy, and yet somehow demanding. She couldn't help but respond to the kiss and keep her eyes closed. Too great was the feeling that the kiss created in her. She felt his tongue on her slightly parted lips. It made her heart beat faster and pushed the question out off her mind of who this guy was. That could drive her crazy like this with a single kiss?

Sam was still too sleepy to think about this. If she did, only one man would have come to her mind.  
>But the only thing she cared about at the moment was the kiss! So her lips parted more to grant his wish to enter her mouth and her tongue moved to meet his. When their tongues touched for the first time, it hit her like a flash and her heart skipped a beat. Their tongues began to explore the new territory until they became entangled in a duel.<p>

He couldn't believe it. She let him enter willingly and opened her mouth for him.  
>Their tongues touched each other and began to explore. His heart began to beat faster and faster until it raced nearly painful in his chest.<p>

Who was this woman that possessed so much power over him?

The kiss fogged their senses. Even more than their sleepy minds were able to. The taste of the other seemed familiar and yet so new, strange and exciting.  
>The kiss ended as it began, with gentle pressure of their lips until they broke apart completely. But they didn't move far away from the other. His lips hovered over hers, so they could still feel the hot, slightly irregular breath of each other. She wanted to enjoy this wonderful moment a little longer and kept her eyes closed. But he finally wanted to know how this woman, who could drive him completely crazy with just a kiss, looked like. Just as he was about to open his eyes the peacefulness was interrupted by loud questioning voice.<p>

"Sam? Jack? Are you awake? "

Suddenly both of them went rigid. Jack's hand stilled its caressing movements on Sam's back immediately. With terror, he tensed every muscle and felt that Sam did the same.  
>They had not moved a millimetre; their faces were still so close together that they would have felt the breath of the other, if they even dared to breathe.<p>

They opened their eyes and looked at each other.

Sam still didn't want to believe it even now as she stared into his all too familiar face. It had to be a bad dream, she tried to convince herself. But it was not; he was right in front of her. It had not just been any man; it was Jack Colonel Jack O'Neill who she kissed just a few seconds ago. Now that she thought about it, any other possibility would be impossible. It could only have been him; there was no other man who could make her go crazy like he did with just one kiss.  
>But what a kiss it had been. Sam tried to focus on problem at hand.<br>The small distance between their lips wasn't nearly enough to think and it seemed to be shrinking. Was she going mad?  
>No. He was coming closer!<p>

Jack couldn't believe it. It was Carter! Sam Carter! But who else could it have been? No woman would ever have such a power over him like Sam Carter did! She was still so close to him. He had kissed once before today, so they'd already overstepped line.  
>Why shouldn't he do it again?<br>Her eyes fascinated him. She looked more perplexed than he had probably ever seen her before. And as he closed the distance between their lips, millimetre by millimetre her confusion seemed to increase.

But just before their lips met again, the voice asked again: "Sam? Jack? "

Suddenly it hit him like a sledgehammer on the forehead. What the hell was he doing? It wasn't allowed! It could cost them both their jobs or in the worst case get them into prison. Get her into prison! Jack slowly moved his hand out from under her T-shirt and said as calm as he could muster: "Yes Daniel, we're up and we'll be out in a moment. You and Teal'c can start to take your tent down."

"Okay," Daniel replied cheerfully, knowing nothing about the drama which took place inside the tent.

They sat up without a second glance, their backs to each other and silently put their boots on.

Jack's thoughts were going two hundred miles per minute. He had to come up with something to make it all okay. He was her CO, for crying out loud!  
>This one mistake threatened to destroy their friendship, along with their careers. He didn't care for his that much, but certainly for hers.<br>Damn it! If he hadn't still been half-asleep he probably would have realized who lay on top of him before anything more could have happened. It would still have been awkward but not as big as problem as it was now.  
>Stupid drowsy brain! Wait a moment... that could be the solution, if he could convince her. And hopefully she wouldn't kick his ass for his stupid idea.<p>

After Sam put her boots on she turned towards Jack and he did the same.

"What have we done?"

"Nothing for which we have to take responsibility," before Sam could say anything he added, "We were drunk."

"Drunk?" Sam asked confused.

"Yes. Drunk with sleep. Sleep-drunken, if you will."

"Sleep-drunken?" Sam asked, still confused now offering him a slight smile. It was so like him to come up with something like this.

"Yes, sleep-drunken," Jack assured her with a smile of his own.

He kind of had a point, when she thought about it. They would _never_ have kissed each other if they hadn't been so drowsy or 'sleep-drunken' as he called it. Was that even a real expression? But Sam fought with herself. Even now she felt that tingling sensation where his hand had touched her skin and he was still only 2 feet away it would be easy to kiss him again.  
>This thought, it was much more of a wish Sam had to admit to herself, was very wrong.<br>An US Air Force officer should not have the urge and _certainly_ not the desire to kiss his or her superior officer, especially not to kiss him _again_!

Her thoughts began to race, when the terrifying but all the same fascinating realisation came to her.

She had really done it!

She had kissed Jack O'Neill!

And she had an excuse for it. She had been drunk.

Sleep-drunken.

END


End file.
